Total Pokemon Island
by EternalSnowGirl
Summary: This is a story where 34 Pokemon contestants go onto an island and participate in challenges to win 1 MILLION POKEDOLLARS! The host will be Tornadus and his brother Thundurus will be the co-host. The participants will be faced with challenges, romance, and hate! Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon or Total Drama Franchise, only my own OC's. Rated T for some language and violence!
1. Introduction

*** Static ***

A green genie on a cloud floated up to the screen. He said, "WELCOME! This is Total Pokemon Island, I am the host, Tornadus. This is my co-host, Thundurus."

An almost identical looking Pokemon that was blue and purple instead of green was next to Tornadus. "Ugh, why am I even here! You could have asked Landorus to take this job, I hate this."

"Well someone is grumpy. Anyway, 34 contestants will be going through various challenges in pursuit of the grand prize of 1,000,000 dollars! Speaking of which, here are the campers now on Wailords."

A Pokemon wearing a mask, that resembled a bird that was brown and white walked off a Wailord. "Hello, I am Hawlucha, amigo."

Tornadus said, "You are the first one to arrive, here. I have never seen a Pokemon like you, where are you from?"

"He is from the newly discovered Kalos region," said a voice from behind Hawlucha.

Tornadus exclaimed, "Espeon welcome!"

Espeon said, "I am blind, so it would be helpful if someone could help me around."

"I will help you," said a blue land shark.

"Gabite! Welcome to the island, go stand over there with the weird Pokemon, " said Tornadus.

Next came a fox like Pokemon that was blue with fire on its back. Right afterwards, a purple Pokemon landed on top of her.

"Quilava, Nidorino, welcome to the island, " said Tornadus.

"MMMMMMM!" said a voice.

Nidorino then realized that he was standing on Quilava. He got off of her and started to laugh.

Quilava then screamed, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE IDIOT! I ALREADY HATE YOU!"

Nidorino continued laughing, and then he stopped, "I should not have stepped off! Ugh, this girl is crazy."

They did not notice it, but another contestant had arrived. He was blue and black and standing on two legs.

"Riolu! Great timing, here just in time, welcome to the island." Tornadus said, trying to change the pace, rather than repeating the same exact thing.

The next Wailord came. He said, "Get him off of me, who new a Pokemon could be so fat! Oh, and there is a Pokemon riding that Pokemon."

"Pichu and Snorlax! Welcome to the island." said Tornadus.

Pichu got off and walked to the rest of the campers, while Snorlax rolled off of the Wailord, and then just lay on his belly. He moaned, "Foooooood, I need food."

Tornadus said with a cheery expression, "All in good time, all in good time."

The next Pokemon was a fox Pokemon that had a red-brown shade of skin and many tails that were a deeper red-orange color. A lot of the male campers went wide-jawed at the sight of her.

Tornadus stared for a little bit, then said, "Welcome Vulpix."

After a while, a Wooper and a Weavile arrived. Weavile exclaimed, "Get me away from him, he's so happy! It is so… unnatural!" Wooper just smiled and jumped around.

The next one off was a Abomasnow, he quickly thanked the Wailord before turning to the campers.

In a gruff voice, he said, "Thank you for inviting me, it humbles me to be here."

"Welcome Abomasnow, the next contestant is Feebas, which I believe is drowning somehow…" said Tornadus.

Suddenly an Infernape jumped off of his Wailord about 100 meters away and grabbed the Feebas and swam to shore.

The campers all gasped, they had never seen a fire type jump so willingly into water. Feebas started gasping for breath, before realising that the Infernape had saved her. He gently said, "Are you OK?"

Feebas blushed and turned away before shyly saying, "Yes, I am fine."

The next camper was Vespiquen, she got off of her Wailord before saying, "Someone take my bag. I do not want to dirty my hands with such an animalistic task."

Everyone hearing this bar Abomasnow and Infernape recoiled in shock. They had not seen anybody who was so… mean? The next camper definitely brightened the mood though.

A Gigalith with a big smile face got off of his Wailord. With a cheery tone he said, "Hi all! I am so glad to be here, and I will make so many new friends."

Thundurus finally piped up at this, "Someone is overly cheery. Anyway welcome to the island." He sounded like he was not caring at all and his mind was somewhere else.

The next two campers were on the same Wailord. A Escavalier and a Chatot were together, with the Escavalier was clearly annoyed, while the Chatot just kept talking. The Escavalier screamed, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

The Chatot kept going, "But don't you wanna hear my story about my great-great-great-great uncle Pidgey who was caught in the very first Poke ball. Or my second cousin's dad who was caught by Red? Don't you, don't you, don't you, don't you, don't you, don't you, don't you, don't you, don't you, don't you, don't you, don't you, don't you, don't you, don't you, don't you, don't you, don't you, don't you?"

"ARRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Just get me away from that thing," said Escavalier in a aggravated tone.

The next two were a Leafeon and a Smoochun. They were chatting and becoming quick friends when the Wailord arrived.

Tornadus said, "Welcome to the island Leafeon and Smoochum."

Smoochum saw Abomasnow and hid behind Leafeon. "Don't h-hurt me, I d-d-don't taste g-good!" Smoochum stammered.

Abomasnow chuckled a deep laugh before saying, "No worries, little one. I won't hurt you."

Smoochum came out from hiding, but she clearly was not convinced.

Tornadus said, "Here comes the next two contestants on the next Wailord!"

A giant steel snake with an unusually big jaw was on the Wailord. On closer inspection, you could also see a smaller snake that had hands and was green in color on top of the giant steel snake.

Tornadus said, "Welcome to the island! You are most welcome here, and go stand by the other campers."

They both said thank you quickly before joining the other campers.

The next camper came by air, she flew onto the island and said, "I am here, now NOBODY BOTHER ME OR I WILL PECK OUR YOUR GUTS!"

Tornadus didn't seem bothered by this and even went as far as saying, "Thank you! Welcome to the island and enjoy your stay. It seems you are in a cheery mood."

Thundurus whispered to Tornadus. It was inaudible, and while they were talking, the next Wailord arrived. It carried something that looked like a walking tree, but clearly did not like the water, and something that resembled a bug that "wowed" at everything she saw.

Tornadus eventually stopped talking before realising that more campers had arrived. He seemed shocked for a moment before quickly getting his composure back and saying, "Welcome to the island Sudowoodo and Skorupi."

Skorupi said, "WOW! A real tree! I have never seen one of these before!" Some looked at her in surprise while others just sighed with resignation.

Skorupi looked around, realising that everyone was looking at her weird, she ducked her head down in shame before joining everyone else. Sudowoodo joined her shortly after, just shaking her head.

The next camper that arrived was floating across the sea. She was pink in body color, her eyes were closed, as if in some sort of meditation. She was also wearing a dress which was the same color as her skin, as if it was part of her.

Tornadus said, "Welcome Frillish! I heard you can read people's auras or some crap like that."

Frillish opened an eye slowly, which was completely black in color, which looked like a black hole that was going to suck up your soul. Even Tornadus flinched a little. Frillish slowly said, "Your soul is disgusting, the only reason you joined this show is to show off, gain fame and watch other people suffer."

Tornadus slowly turned red and screamed, "WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU SIMPLETON! I CAN KILL YOU BEFORE YOU BLINK!"

While Tornadus continued to scream his head off, not noticing that the next camper had arrived.

The next camper was on a… ? Not a Wailord, in fact it was a long blue snake with a crystal on its head. The Pokemon on the Wailord was a yellow shrew. I had a hard shell and beady black eyes. The two Pokemon were conversing about something.

When the two Pokemon arrived, Tornadus said, "Welcome to the island Dragonair and Sandshrew!"

When the Dragonair revealed her entire body, most of the campers gasped. Even Abomasnow widened an eye at her sight. The two girls then moved to join the other campers.

The next two campers were on the same Wailord. One was a floating Pokemon that had an eye on his head and one eye on his stomach and was gray all over. The other Pokemon was a giant bug with scythes that had ribs and feathers.

Tornadus said, "Welcome Armaldo and Dusknoir!"

Both campers turned around. Armaldo snorted and walked to join the other campers. Dusknoir on the other hand bowed his head and said, "Thank you Tornadus, please excuse Armaldo he is a bit barbaric…"

Armaldo turned his head before saying, "Says the one who tripped me at the dock! I am just in a foul mood because I'm all wet after that!"

Tornadus looked back and forth between the two campers before bursting out laughing. Nobody really understood why, he just started laughing. Even Thundurus was looking at him weirdly.

The last three campers arrived all at once. One was a blue swamp creature that was swimming in the water. She was conversing with a floating eel like thing, that was blue and yellow in color. On top of the eel, there was something that resembled a badly made celebrity that was purple in color with blond hair.

When they arrived, Tornadus said, "Welcome to the island Eelektross, Jynx and Marshtomp! You are the last ones to arrive so I guess that is that."

Eelektross said, "Not my fault! The Jynx was so fat! She weighed at least 300 pounds! I had to carry that entire load of crap across the ocean!"

Jynx said, "How dare you! I look beautiful, so how much I weigh is none of your business!" Everyone backed away and visibly cringed after hearing that.

Thundurus said, "I think that's everyone!"

Then a similar Thundurus appeared next to him and said, "I'm ugly and stupid and unable to count to 34!" He then morphed into a standing black fox with a bushel of red hair. He burst out into laughter along with all the other campers.

Thundurus was furious, "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!"

They continued to argue in the background. Tornadus floated up to the screen and said, "Thank you for joining us on the very first episode of TOTAL… POKEMON… ISLAND!"

_**NEXT TIME: Campers make a jump**__**… **__**A leap of faith**__**… **__**A bound of immense difficulty**__**… **__**DOWN AN 100 FOOT CLIFF! Some break down**__**… **__**Teams are made**__**… **__**Teams break down**__**… **__**and even some relationships are established**__**… **__**The villains are revealed and alliances are made! **_

_**JOIN US NEXT TIME ON TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND! **_

_**Note: I will update this story about once a month? Maybe sooner. I will alternate between updating this and Nimbus**__**' **__**Journey, so make sure you check out that!**_


	2. Leap of Faith

*** Static ***

**The scene started in a toilet with Tornadus inside. Tornadus piped up and said, "WELCOME BACK TO TOTAL… POKEMON… ISLAND! This is the confessional where the campers can unload their dirty confessions against the other campers… Anyway, back to the real world!"**

The campers were gathered by the dock. Tornadus said, "Welcome campers! We are going to separate into two teams, the Zealous Zekroms and the Regal Reshirams! The Zekroms are… Infernape… Feebas… Nidorino… Quilava… Riolu… Weavile… Snorlax… Skorupi… Dusknoir… Vespiquen… Gigalith… Swellow… Snivy… Steelix… Chatot… Frillish… Marshtomp. The Reshirams are… Abomasnow… Dragonair… Escavalier… Vulpix… Zoarark… Armaldo… Eelektross… Sudowoodo… Sandshrew… Jynx… Espeon… Gabite… Hawlucha… Leafeon… Wooper… Pichu… Smoochum! Alright all campers head to the top of that cliff. There will be your first challenge!"

Quilava and Nidorino both had their mouths open and at the same time said, "I have to be with THAT person!"

"Yes, yes, I hate him, I hate her, blah blah blah blah. I DON'T CARE! LIVE WITH IT!" screamed Thundurus.

"**Wow Tornadus! Real creative first challenge! Just recreate the same experience as EVERY one of these types of shows," Steelix drawled. **

When all of the campers arrived on the top of the cliff, Tornadus and Thundurus were there already. Sudowoodo asked, "How did you get here so fast?"

"We can fly… DUHHHHH," said Thundurus as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Torandus flew in front of him and said, "Your first challenge is to jump off the cliff. If you land in the center ring, then you are safe, if you don't… Well you will probably get killed by Sharpedos!"

"Is that even legal!" said Smoochum, in clear horror.

Tornadus got a phone call and picked it up, "Yes? … OK! … Fine …." He hung up the phone and turned to Riolu. "Good news for you! I am legally obligated to save you if you are about to be eaten by Sharpedos! Otherwise, if you do not die, we are not legally obligated to save you."

After hearing that, Smoochum audibly gulped.

Tornadus said, "Alright… The Reshirams are up first!"

Dragonair was the first one who jumped off, having no hesitation. She leapt into the air and shot down in a straight line. After a couple seconds they heard a splash and when they looked they saw Dragonair in the center of the lake, in the safe zone. Everyone let out an audible sigh when they saw it.

The next person who stepped to the edge of the cliff was Leafeon. She smiled a little before turning around to gather the courage to jump off the cliff. Just as she was about to jump off, she heard Snivy say, "I hope you get eaten!" Snivy then cackled a mad laugh. Leafeon was really hurt, she thought they had been friends. She sighed before jumping off, and she landed in the safe zone.

**Leafeon sighed before saying, "When we were on the Wailord, she was really nice to me! I cannot believe that she would just say that to me!" She then bowed her head down and started sobbing a bit. **

Right after Leafeon jumped off, Wooper said, "MAKE WAY FOR WOOPER!" Then Wooper ran and jumped off the cliff.

Eelektross floated down and touched the water, and Espeon used his psychic powers to float Gabite and him down to the water. Hawlucha, Abomasnow, Escavalier, Pichu and Armaldo all jumped down.

Tornadus said, "That is 11 jumpers for the Reshirams… Any more takers?"

Sudowoodo said, "Even if I look like a tree, I will drown if I go in it! I can't swim dammit!"

Sandshrew nodded and quickly stated, "Yeah, I was never taught to swim either…"

Smoochum said, "I am too scared! What if I die on impact, or get eaten by Sharpedo! Nononononono! I cannot jump!"

Jynx said, "I can't jump! It will make my make up run! My beauty will be ruined!" At that remark, everyone still on the cliff burst out into laughter.

Vulpix shook her head and said, "Sorry, I hate the water, I can't go down there…"

Vulpix felt a hand on her shoulder. Zoarark was behind her and gently said, "If you want you can burrow yourself in my hair… It will protect you from getting wet at all."

Vulpix blushed a little before climbing into his hair, before Zoarark jumped off.

Zoarark landed safely in the safe zone, Vulpix climbing on his head to avoid the water. Zoarark transformed into a piece of wood so Vulpix would be able to lay down.

**Zoarark was in the confessional checking it out. He looked back at the camera before saying, "OK, OK! I like Vulpix, OK! Is there something so wrong with that!" **

**Vulpix was blushing a deep shade of red. She sighed and said, "That was a really nice thing that Zoarark did for me… I really, really like him! I don't know if he would like me back, I am only a first evolution and he is so much bigger than me!" **

Tornadus said, "Enough with the love! This show is supposed to be about the hatred and the pain! Anyway, that is 13 jumpers, onto the Zekroms!"

Weavile grabbed Feebas and said, "Gotta test if it is safe! No hard feelings?" He tossed Feebas off the cliff. Feebas reacted quickly and bit onto Weavile's hand as soon as he let go, dragging the both of them off the cliff. However, they both landed outside of the safe zone, and Sharpedos started circling them.

Infernape realised the situation and jumped off the cliff. The nearest Sharpedo knew that Infernape was coming, and wanted to eat something before he got beaten. As he extended his jaw to swallow Weavile and Feebas, Infernape came from above and beat the Sharpedo with one fist. Feebas stared at Infernape in awe that he saved them both so easily. The rest of the Sharpedo saw what they were up against and swam away.

"**Infernape is not so good! If he is so strong… That must mean he is exploitable!" Weavile said with a glint in his eye. **

Nidorino walked up to the cliff and said, "I can't stay a second more with that bitch!" Then he jumped off, landing in the safe zone.

Quilava said, "You aren't so good! I would jump, but if the fire on my back goes out…. I FREAKING DIE!"

Swellow, Frillish and Dusknoir floated down to the water and went to the safe zone.

Snorlax was sitting there snoring, clearly asleep. Gigalith nudged him a couple times before sighing. Gigalith said, "If I go down, I will drown, unless someone helps me float. I am way too heavy, and I think only Snorlax has the strength to lift me…" Everyone else just nodded.

Steelix announced, "I can jump, I am able to stand up in the water, so…" Then Steelix, with Snivy on his head, jumped, followed by Skorupi and Marshtomp.

"That's 12 jumpers! Any other takers?" said Tornadus.

Quilava said, "I can't jump! It is into water! I don't know about Infernape, but the fire on my back is precious to me!"

"I would jump, but I can't swim! You know my great uncle Mantine invented swimming! Before him, everyone was scared of water! My great-great-great aunt Skarmory was the first one to every fly over water, did you know that she was even eaten by Sharpedos," said Chatot.

Everyone still on the cliff just groaned. Riolu piped up and said, "OK! Just because this idiot is so damn annoying, I am not going to jump!" The other members of his team agreed with him.

Tornadus said, "ALRIGHT THEN! It is settled, the Reshirams win the challenge, Zekroms see you by the campfire tonight for your first elimination ceremony. Reshirams, your reward is a hot tub, which will be delivered to your cabins, and you can have them for the rest of the time on your island!"

The Reshirams cheered before everyone heading back to camp.

As Tornadus promised, the Reshirams got a hot tub, within 20 minutes after the challenge.

Gabite was hanging with Espeon, until Espeon went to the bathroom. Gabite then slowly turned away and pulled out a piece of paper. He said to himself, "Time to put my plan into action, Espeon trusts me completely and his brains will be of much use to me. The other person who seems great for my alliance is Armaldo."

When Espeon came back, Gabite said, "I need to go to the bathroom, I will be back soon!" Gabite then turned away and tapped Armaldo on the shoulder.

Armaldo and Gabite were behind the cabins and Gabite said, "I want to invite you to my alliance, I will take you to the final 5… Deal?"

Armaldo said, "Alright, as long as you uphold your end of the deal."

"**HA! As if I would trust anyone else on this island, nonetheless an alliance. I might stay with Gabite for a while to get further in the game though," said Armaldo.**

**Gabite had a smirk on his face, "All is going according to plan… I have an alliance member and a great teammate in the form of Espeon. Espeon trusts me completely and makes me much stronger, since nobody knows that I am evil…"**

While Gabite was talking about alliances, Zoarark and Abomasnow were also talking. Abomasnow was congratulating Zoarark on his great prank on Thundurus earlier in the day. Zoarark said, "Thanks man, but the real reason I wanted to talk to you was about you. Do you like anyone here at camp?"

Abomasnow snorted in contempt, "Me? Feelings? Even if I did like somebody, I do not think anybody could like me back. I am an outcast in today's society being a huge yeti like creature."

Zoarark said, "You and me both Abomasnow…"

Abomasnow said, "What about you?"

"What about me what?" Zoarark responded.

Abomasnow said, "I mean someone you have your eye on… I noticed."

Zoarark said, "Well… I mean Vulpix is quite nice and all, but she is still a first evolution! I don't think that seems right… does it?"

Abomasnow chuckled before saying, "Follow your dreams, in fact I can even help you follow your dreams. So, I will do everything in my power to make sure you two are together, which means protecting you and Vulpix from elimination."

Zoarark made a shocked look before recovering and said, "Thank you so much! There isn't a way I could repay you though…"

Abomasnow said, "No, no it is fine, I do not need payment for just being a good person."

On the other side of camp, the Zekroms were talking.

"I think it is unanimous that Chatot should be going tonight! I would do anything to keep her from saying another word!" Riolu stated. Everyone else agreed with him.

"Welcome Zealous Zekroms to your very first elimination ceremony!" Tornadus exclaimed, "I will call out campers, and each name I call can come up and grab a poffin. The camper without a poffin will go to the Dock of Shame, board the Wailord of Losers and leave this island forever. You will be unable to return. Moving on to the vote… The following campers come up and get a poffin, Skorupi… Snivy… Weavile… Infernape… Feebas… Snorlax… Steelix… Frillish… Dusknoir… Marshtomp… Gigalith… Vespiquen… Swellow. Quilava, Nidorino, Riolu and Chatot all received votes tonight."

**Nidorino was sitting in the confessional, he then said, "Quilava, definitely that bitch!" **

**Quilava said, "Nidorino!"**

**Snorlax, "Chatot, she is so annoying, that I can hear her when I am sleeping!"**

**Infernape, "Riolu, he did throw the challenge for us just to get rid of Chatot." **

Tornadus then continued, "Quilava and Nidorino come and get your poffin." They both sneered at each other before walking up to get their poffin. Tornadus then said, "The last one to receive their poffin is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Riolu. Chatot board the Wailord of Losers and never return."

A cheer came out from the rest of the campers as Chatot bowed her head and left the island.

**Weavile said, "Nobody suspects it, but I will win the game… For sure! I work alone and I will always win, and with Chatot gone, I will get my plan on my way. The first camper I need to eliminate is Dusknoir. He is too strong for his own good. He would be trouble to face in the finals."**

Snorlax and Steelix were in the kitchen, talking. Steelix said, "Dude, I think if you wanna stay in the competition, then you probably should try more, stay awake! I bet if you tried more then you would be really good!"

Snorlax wore a look of confusion. He said, "What? Why would you care, I mean… What would you win from helping me?"

Steelix made a deep rumble in his throat akin to laughter before saying, "Well the main thing that is cool about you is that you don't view me as a big scary monster. I propose that we make an alliance, to promote our new friendship!"

Snorlax nodded in agreement.

The screen then panned in front of the island on the dock of shame. Tornadus said, "Oooooh, juicy material! There will be more alliances, romance, betrayal and especially drama, next time on TOTAL… POKEMON… ISLAND!"

_**NEXT TIME: Campers will due a challenge older than time itself… Hunting! Except there is a twist… They will be hunting EACH OTHER! More drama, and personalities revealed. **_

_**JOIN US NEXT TIME ON TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND! **_

_**Note: Sorry I took so long to update this. I normally need a while to be able to finish even though I put Nimbus' journey on hiatus due to some spoilers later. I would like it if you could review this story. Thank you in advance!**_


	3. Hunted

**I have been busy with my homework so my updating could be maybe three weeks between chapters? I have a spring break to work on this story as well, but it will probably be over by the time this story is released. **

**I also have some information about the world of Pokemon in this particular story. There are normal animals as well but no humans, but normal animals are rare. Hunting is a sport, but they never did it or do it for food, as they mainly eat berries or other vegetables. In most regions, it is illegal to hunt certain animals, while in others it is perfectly legal. **

***Static***

The campers were in the mess hall. Pretty much everyone was just poking at their food, looking at it in disgust. Sometimes the food started moving and the camper would just grimace. The only camper that seemed to be eating was Snorlax. After having about 30 bowls of the gruel, he said, "Nice grub Thundurus!" He then let loose a burp.

Weavile looked at Snorlax in disgust before walking away.

"**How can one person be so utterly disgusting? He eats that disgusting crap in monstrous proportions," exclaimed Weavile. **

Tornadus then floated into the room with a smug look on his face. He then says, "Time for today's challenge! After you finished breakfast, go ahead and head over to the forest."

All the campers were gathered at the forest clearing, Tornadus in front of them. He said, "Welcome campers to today's challenge. It is hunting!"

Dusknoir said, "Humph, lucky me, I go hunting at least once a week, I even brought with me the head of a deer."

Riolu then piped up and said, "Woo! I also hunt, gimme five brother!" Dusknoir looked at him and sneered before turning his back and walking/floating away.

"**I like that in an ally, he is cold and ruthless and already shows signs of evil… Maybe I will ask him to make an alliance with me," said Weavile while cackling in a mad way. **

**Riolu looked genuinely surprised. He said, "What is Dusknoir's problem? Did I do something wrong?" **

Tornadus looked at Thundurus who just sat there, then back to the campers. They both started to burst out laughing. After Tornadus regained his composure he said, "You aren't hunting animals! You are hunting EACH OTHER! You can use any moves you want to win, you should knock out the other campers to get points. When there are no more campers on one team, the other team will win."

After Tornadus finished, there was a collective gasp amongst the campers. Tornadus then said, "You cannot hurt each other within the first minute. The competition will start in 3… 2… 1… GO!"

All of the campers ran in separate directions, Gabite lead Espeon into the woods while Armaldo followed behind them. Zoarark, Abomasnow and Vulpix ran up a mountain while other campers chose a partner or ran solo. After about a minute Tornadus announced over the speakers that they could start to maim each other.

Steelix and Snorlax were walking together, both of them being slow but hard to take down, many of the campers chose to avoid them. However they discovered that Jynx clearly did not care about the competition at all. Snorlax whispered, "Steel type moves are super-effective against ice types like Jynx, I think you should just slam her with a Iron Head, but then again her low physical defence means that any strong physical move can probably take her down."

Steelix was thoroughly impressed by Snorlax, he had no idea that the eating machine was such a brainiac. Snorlax's analysis on how to take down Jynx was quite impressive to say the least, but Steelix decided to save his questions until later. Steelix quickly nodded his head before speeding up to Jynx as fast as he could, which still was not fast and finished her off in one hit with an Iron Head. Snorlax and Steelix, chest bumped due to Steelix's inability to high five.

While the two were celebrating, Hawlucha decided to make his move. He flew up to the sky and charged a High Jump Kick and smashed into Steelix, easily rendering him unconscious. He flew up again, and used another High Jump Kick on Snorlax, who was too slow to dodge it. Hawlucha said, "Today was not your day, senõr." He then dusted his hands and walked away.

Over the loudspeakers Tornadus said, "The score is now 16-14 Reshirams, Jynx is down for the Reshirams while Snorlax and Steelix were both taken down by Hawlucha!"

Gabite, Espeon and Armaldo were trudging through the undergrowth of the dense forest. Armaldo sighed, he thought they would never catch anybody in this undergrowth, it seemed impossible. Just then, Espeon's ears perked up. He said, "Follow me!" Espeon then proceded to dash through the forest, although he was blind. Gabite followed, but Armaldo was a bit slower then the two of them so he lagged behind.

Espeon and Gabite entered a clearing, seeing Vespiquen there. Gabite smiled in satisfaction, as he raised his claws. Armaldo then entered the clearing, panting with effort from running. He asked, "Did I miss-" before he got hit in the face when Gabite flexed his muscles. Gabite turned around and quickly apologized before turning back to Vespiquen and jumped on her. Gabite used Dragon Claw multiple times and his ferocity made Vespiquen cower in fear. She never got a chance to attack and after a few Dragon Claws, she fell unconscious on the floor.

Tornadus said over the loudspeakers, "The Regal Reshirams are up 16-13! Vespiquen is now down!"

Infernape was travelling alone, as was his usual style. He grimaced at Tornadus' most recent update, as his team was down a whole lot, so he decided to step up his game.

He spotted Abomasnow, Zoarark and Vulpix walking and talking with one another. He knew that he could probably take at least two of them easily so he prepared his attack.

Zoarark was just walking and was quite happy to be with Vulpix. For some reason, Vulpix always felt nervous around him, but he was unsure why. While he was just thinking to himself, a giant blue beam of energy came out of nowhere and stroke him in the chest, a Focus Blast, knocking him out. Infernape leaped out of his hiding place and ignited his fist with fire, Fire Punch, and punched Abomasnow instantly knocking him out. He then ran up to Vulpix and used Close Combat, where he launched a flurry of punches, Vulpix also fell.

Tornadus said over the loud speakers, "TRIPLE KILL (Kudos if you get that reference), Infernape evens the score back up to 13-13! Taking advantage of type advantage, speed and sheer power Infernape has secured three kills for his team."

Feebas was hiding in a bush nearby where she saw the entire scene unfold. She let out a low whistle.

**Feebas said, "Wow Infernape is really hot, smart and strong. He just took down three competitors without even breaking a sweat!" **

Gabite and his group just heard the announcement and were making plans to take down Infernape. Gabite said, "Infernape is clearly the strongest member on their team, even with a type advantage it is very difficult to win a 1v3, especially against fully evolved members like Zoarark and Abomasnow. We need to take him down, since each of us might lose to him individually, we need to surround him to take him down. Espeon, bind him with your psychic powers and me and Armaldo can take him down. Even the strongest of warriors cannot withstand that many attacks." The group all nodded and the went to go hunting for Infernape.

While they were talking however, Swellow overhead everything. She gasped before flying as fast as she could to Infernape. Swellow told Infernape what happened and he nodded his thanks. He said, "I have the perfect plan, just give me a heads up when they are close."

When this was taking place, Snivy was just finishing off Wooper, which was an easy battle for her with her type advantage. Leafeon then spotted Snivy and walked over. Leafeon said, "Get ready Snivy!"

"**I do not really like Snivy much anymore… After how she treated me before she will definitely get whats coming to her," said Leafeon. **

Snivy dodged Leafeon's pounce and retaliated by summoning small orbs that honed in on Leafeon. On impact they exploded into a burst of red light, but to Leafeon it hurt a lot. She winced in pain before realizing that Snivy had used Hidden Power, and it was probably fire type. She then pounced on Snivy again unleashing her Frustration. Although Snivy was a little hurt this time, she stepped back and repeatedly used Hidden Power. Leafeon was unable to hit her again with Frustration, but eventually Leafeon passed out due to Snivy's Hidden Power.

Snivy sighed before saying, "You should have known better than to challenge me."

Close by, Nidorino and Quilava had just found each other. They fired attacks back and forth before they simultaneously got knocked out.

Tornadus said, "The score is still tied at 11-11, Snivy getting knockouts on Leafeon and Wooper, while Quilava and Nidorino knocked each other out."

Infernape sighed again. He was just waiting for the Gabite, Espeon and Armaldo to show up. Just then, Swellow cawed out, which was the signal.

Gabite, Espeon and Armaldo were closing in on Infernape from three different sides. Infernape was just standing in the middle of the field, seemingly doing nothing. Espeon was the first one to come out of the bushes, when he bound Infernape with his psychic powers, while Gabite and Armaldo then charged, hitting Infernape with their powerful attacks.

Suddenly, a giant blue energy beam, Focus Blast, came and hit Gabite, easily knocking him out. Espeon and Armaldo looked around to see who could have done this, but just then Swellow swooped out of the sky and grabbed Espeon. Espeon struggled, but Swellow still held him. Now a red blast from the same location as the blue blast, Fire Blast, came out and hit Espeon knocking him out. Swellow dropped Espeon on the floor gently. Armaldo used another powerful attack on Infernape, but then he disappeared in a 'poof'. He then jumped out of a bush and used Close Combat on Armaldo followed by a Fire Punch to finish him off.

"TRIPLE KILL, Infernape does it again, with great strategizing and use of Substitute to be able to confuse the enemy team to lead to getting the lead for the Zekroms! The score is now 11-8 Zekroms." exclaimed Tornadus.

Hawlucha was in disbelief. Infernape had managed to kill 6 members of their team, without him even falling. Hawlucha decided that it was best if he took down Infernape's teammates first, so that he would have to take on a lot of them at once. Hawlucha then saw Escavalier roaming around so he decided to team up with him for the remainder of the challenge.

Hawlucha and Escavalier's first opportunity was Gigalith. Both of them could hit Gigalith super effectively so Escavalier opened with an Iron Head, white Hawlucha followed with a High Jump Kick to finish Gigalith off.

Escavalier said, "Nice job, 6 down, 10 more to go."

Tornadus said, "Hawlucha takes down Gigalith making the score 10-8 Zekroms still in the lead."

Back at the starting area, where the disqualified contestants were, the Reshirams were chatting. Gabite said, "Infernape is much too strong, we were unable to beat him in two separate occasions when we had the number advantage. Not to mention that most of our team's strongest players are already out. They still have the majority of their strongest players, with only the weakest and Snorlax and Steelix out. We should make a list of who is left to see how good of a chance we have."

_**Reshirams: **_

_**Pichu**__ - Hiding, __**Dragonair**__ - Hiding, __**Sudowoodo**__ - Hiding, __**Sandshrew**__ - Hiding, __**Smoochum**__, __**Eelektross**__ - Working Together, __**Escavalier**__, __**Hawlucha**__ - Working Together_

_**Zekroms: **_

_**Riolu**__ - Hiding, __**Feebas**__ - Hiding, __**Skorupi**__ - Hiding, __**Frillish**__ - Unknown, __**Snivy**__ - Hunting, __**Marshtomp**__ - Hunting, __**Weavile**__ - Hunting, __**Dusknoir**__ - Hunting, __**Swellow**__, __**Infernape**__ - Working Together_

They continued to analyze by categorizing each camper by their strength. The Reshirams had three strong players, Eelektross, Hawlucha and Escavalier while the Zekroms had 5 strong players, Infernape, Swellow, Dusknoir, Weavile and Snivy. It seemed that they were going to go to elimination tonight, unless there was a miracle.

The next two campers to go down were Dragonair and Sudowoodo. Weavile spotted Dragonair in the river and quickly dispatched of her with an Ice Punch, while Dusknoir saw the fake tree and finished her off easily.

Hawlucha was getting frustrated. Their team was down 10-6 and there was little he could do about it. Dusknoir could probably beat him in a fight, as could Swellow and Infernape. Frillish was a bit unpredictable, so it would be best to avoid her. Hawlucha decided to split up with Escavalier to cover more ground, before the rest of their teammates went down.

Escavalier was the first to find another camper, and he quickly dispatched of Weavile with an Iron Head. Hawlucha also so Riolu, who was also gotten rid of quickly with an Acrobatics. Dusknoir then found Pichu to get him another kill making the score 8-5. Hawlucha found Skorupi making the score 7-5. Smoochum and Eelektross finally found someone else, Snivy.

Snivy was at a numerical disadvantage, but she knew that Smoochum would be too scared to fight and that she resists electric type moves. Snivy quickly used a Leaf Tornado followed by a Leaf Storm to kill Smoochum. Eelektross the dashed towards Snivy and held her. He then opened his mouth and let a torrent of fire out, instantly knocking out Snivy.

Tornadus said, "The score is now 6-4! Close match but it looks like the Zekroms are going to take this one.

Hawlucha went to gather the rest of his teammates so they could attempt to take down Infernape.

Once the 4 of them gathered together, they went after Infernape. This time, Swellow was talking to Infernape, but Feebas spotted them and warned the two of them. But, when she got closer to them, she heard that they were laughing together and having a good time.

**Swellow had a cheery smile on her face. She said, "Infernape is so kind! Don't tell anyone I said this but I have a teensy crush on him after today." **

**Feebas let out a dejected sigh. **

As the four of them approached in a line, Infernape used Overheat to knockout all of them. He started laughing again, then him and Swellow hugged.

**Feebas let out a dejected sigh. **

Tornadus then floated over with a surprised look on his face. He said, "Wow, once again Infernape annihilates the competition. One attack and 4 opponents went down. That makes Infernape the leader in takedowns, with a whopping 10 knockouts. Since that was an awesome performance, you will get a special prize. You will get this invincibility statue! This can save you or anyone you choose for one elimination ceremony!" He held out a golden statue of Arceus and handed it to Infernape. Swellow congratulated him before everyone headed back to the cabins after the long day.

The Reshirams were at the campfire. Tornadus said, "Welcome Regal Reshirams to your very first elimination ceremony! I will call out campers, and each name I call can come up and grab a poffin. The camper without a poffin will go to the Dock of Shame, board the Wailord of Losers and leave this island forever. You will be unable to return. Moving on to the vote… The following campers come up and get a poffin, Pichu, Vulpix, Gabite, Wooper, Leafeon, Espeon, Zoarark, Abomasnow, Dragonair, Escavalier, Armaldo, Sudowoodo, Eelektross and Sandshrew. Smoochum, Jynx and Hawlucha all received votes tonight."

"**Smoochum, she is so scared of everything! She cannot stay in this competition," said Gabite. **

**Jynx said, "Hawlucha, he is so arrogant! He isn't even good looking!" **

"**Jynx, she just forfeited the match for us and she never tries, at least Smoochum tries!" exclaimed Zoarark. **

"Hawlucha, you have received votes because you are seen as a strong competitor, Jynx, you received votes because you just never try, and Smoochum, you received votes because you are scared of everything," explained Tornadus.

Tornadus then continued, "Hawlucha come and get your poffin." He let out a sigh of relief. Tornadus then said, "The last one to receive their poffin is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Smoochum. Jynx board the Wailord of Losers and never return."

She just walked off with nobody to escort her. Nobody knew her well not to mention friendship.

**Hawlucha said, "I am quite scared. The target is aimed at me because of the fact that I am too strong of a competitor? It is not even to the merge, I would think that at least I would be eliminated near the merge if that was the case!" **

On the other side of camp, Weavile was talking to Dusknoir in private. Weavile said, "Hey dude, I just wanna say that you did a great job on the challenge today. I have been considering this, but I wanna invite you into an alliance. I can help you and me get to the finals, you are definitely the best candidate to be my partner in crime."

Dusknoir thought about it for a second before saying, "I accept your offer, but we should not work together during challenges or talk much after challenges. Outside of voting together and taking down targets, we are not affiliated with each other. This way we won't be suspicious, and I don't wanna just be your henchman doing the dirty work."

"Deal," Weavile said firmly.

**Feebas said, "I thought I had something with him, but apparently I was too late, and not good enough. I guess I can just find someone else." She then started to cry. **

The screen panned back to the dock where Tornadus was resting. He said, "Oooooh, juicy material! Dusknoir sure is cunning and what will Feebas do to win over Infernape? There will be more alliances, romance, betrayal and especially drama, next time on TOTAL… POKEMON… ISLAND!"

_**NEXT TIME: Campers go hunting… again! This time it is a different kind, it is a treasure hunt for lost treasures on the island. Someone will… EVOLVE?! **_

_**JOIN US NEXT TIME ON TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND! **_

_**This chapter took a lot less time than I expected, because I had extra time on the train. The next few might take a bit longer since i have school stuff. This chapter will probably be one of the longest chapters due to how much describing I had to do. Review please! **_

_**FUN FACT: I was planning to make Swellow the tomboy, like Eva, but I decided to make her have a boyish personality and have a crush on Infernape. Some of my story will change as I go along! I was also planning to make Jynx the pain magnet, but decided against it, because when I write these stories, I imagine it happening in my mind. Jynx was way to ugly so I needed to get rid of her. **_


End file.
